Hoya species
According to The Plant List , one of the largest plant databases available on the world wide web, there are over 500 published species in the Hoya genus. Of these, the majority are unresolved, and have not reached accepted status. Unresolved species may be disputed, synonymous with existing species, or missing pieces of data neccessary to verify the accuracy and acceptance of the publication. Because two species are sometimes given the same name, the full name of a species includes the name of its author (as cited below). Hoya acicularis T.Green & Kloppenb. Hoya acuminata (Wight) Benth. ex Hook. f. Hoya aeschynanthoides Schltr. Hoya affinis Hemsl. Hoya alagensis Kloppenb. Hoya alata K.D.Hill Hoya albens John Miller ex Steudel Hoya albiflora Zipp. ex Blume Hoya aldrichii Hemsl. Hoya alexicaca (Jacq.) Moon Hoya amboinensis Warb. Hoya amoena Bakh.f. Hoya amrita Kloppenb., Siar & Ferreras Hoya andalensis Kloppenb. Hoya angustifolia Elmer Hoya angustisepala C.M.Burton Hoya anncajanoae Kloppenb. & Siar Hoya anulata Schltr. Hoya apiculata Scheff. Hoya apoda S.Moore Hoya apoensis Kloppenb. & Siar Hoya archboldiana C.Norman Hoya ariadna Decne. Hoya arnottiana Wight Hoya attenuata Christoph. Hoya aurantiaca Kloppenb., Siar & Cajano Hoya australis R.Br. ex Traill Hoya baishaensis S.Y.He & P.T.Li Hoya balaensis Kidyoo & Thaithong Hoya balansae Costantin Hoya bandaensis Schltr. Hoya bawanglingensis Shao Y.He & P.T.Li Hoya benguetensis Schltr. Hoya benitotanii Kloppenb. Hoya benvergarae Kloppenb. & Siar Hoya bhutanica Grierson & D.G.Long Hoya bicknellii Kloppenb. Hoya bicolor Kloppenb. Hoya bilobata Schltr. Hoya blashernaezii Kloppenb. Hoya bonii Costantin Hoya bordenii Schltr. Hoya brevialata Kleijn & Donkelaar Hoya brittonii Kloppenb. Hoya brooksii Ridl. Hoya browniana Koord. Hoya brunoniana Wight Hoya bulusanensis Elmer Hoya buotii Kloppenb. Hoya burmanica Rolfe Hoya burtoniae Kloppenb. Hoya buruensis Miq. Hoya cagayanensis C.M.Burton Hoya callistophylla T.Green Hoya calycina Schltr. Hoya campanulata Blume Hoya camphorifolia Warb. Hoya cardiophylla Merr. Hoya carmelae Kloppenb., Siar & Ferreras Hoya carnosa (L.f.) R.Br. Hoya caudata Hook.f. Hoya cavaleriei H.Lév. Hoya cembra Kloppenb. Hoya chinghungensis (Tsiang & P.T.Li) M.G.Gilbert, P.T.Li & W.D.Stevens Hoya chlorantha Rech. Hoya chloroleuca Schltr. Hoya chunii P.T.Li Hoya ciliata Teijsm. & Binn. Hoya ciliata Elmer ex C.M.Burton Hoya cinnamomifolia Hook. Hoya clandestina Blume Hoya clemensiorum T.Green Hoya cochinchinensis (Lour.) Schult. Hoya collettii Schltr. Hoya collina Schltr. Hoya collyrioides Teijsm. & Binn. Hoya cominsii Hemsl. Hoya commsii Hemsl. Hoya commutata M.G.Gilbert & P.T.Li Hoya compacta C.M.Burton Hoya corazoniae Kloppenb., Siar & Ferreras Hoya cordata P.T.Li & S.Z.Huang Hoya coronaria Blume Hoya costantinii P.T.Li Hoya crassicaulis Elmer ex Kloppenb. Hoya crassifolia (J. Jacq.) Haw. Hoya crassior Hochr. Hoya crassipes Turcz. Hoya cumingiana Decne. Hoya curtisii King & Gamble Hoya cystiantha Schltr. Hoya danumensis Rodda & Nyhuus Hoya darwinii Loher Hoya dasyantha Tsiang Hoya davidcummingii Kloppenb. Hoya dennisii P.I.Forst. & Liddle Hoya devogelii Rodda & Simonsson Hoya deykei T.Green Hoya dickasoniana P.T.Li Hoya dictyoneura K.Schum. Hoya dimorpha F.M.Bailey Hoya diptera Seem. Hoya dischorensis Schltr. Hoya diversifolia Blume Hoya dodecatheiflora Fosberg Hoya dolichosparte Schltr. Hoya edanoi C.M.Burton Hoya edeni King ex Hook.f. Hoya eitapensis Schltr. Hoya el-nidicus Kloppenb. Hoya elliptica Hook.f. Hoya elmeri Merr. Hoya endauensis Kiew Hoya engleriana Hosseus Hoya epedunculata Schltr. Hoya erythrina Rintz Hoya erythrostemma Kerr Hoya excavata Teijsm. & Binn. Hoya exilis Schltr. Hoya faoensis Kloppenb. & Siar Hoya ferrerasii Kloppenb. & Siar Hoya fetuana Kloppenb. Hoya filiformis Rech. Hoya finlaysonii Wight Hoya fischeriana Warb. Hoya fitchii Kloppenb. Hoya flagellata Kerr Hoya flavescens Schltr. Hoya flavida P.I.Forst. & Liddle Hoya forbesii King & Gamble Hoya fraterna Blume Hoya fungii Merr. Hoya fusca Wall. Hoya fuscomarginata N.E.Br. Hoya galpinii Schltr. Hoya gigantanganensis Kloppenb. Hoya gigas Schltr. Hoya gildingii Kloppenb. Hoya glabra Schltr. Hoya globiflora Ridl. Hoya globulifera Blume Hoya globulosa Hook.f. Hoya golamcoana Kloppenb. Hoya gongshanica P.T.Li Hoya gonoloboides Regel Hoya gracilipes Schltr. Hoya gracilis Schltr. Hoya graveolens Kerr Hoya greenii Kloppenb. Hoya griffithiana Decne. ex Hook.f. Hoya griffithii Hook.f. Hoya guppyi Oliv. Hoya gymnanthera Wight Hoya halconensis Kloppenb. Hoya halophila Schltr. Hoya hasseltii (Blume) Miq. Hoya hellwigiana Warb. Hoya hellwigii Warb. ex K.Schum. & Lauterb. Hoya heuschkeliana Kloppenb. Hoya hollrungii Warb. Hoya hypolasia Schltr. Hoya iconum Santapau Hoya imbricata Decne. Hoya imperialis Lindl. Hoya inconspicua Hemsl. Hoya incrassata Warb. Hoya incurvula Schltr. Hoya inflata (P.I. Forst., Liddle & I.M.Liddle) L. Wanntorp & P.I. Forst. Hoya jianfenglingensis S.Y. He & P.T. Li Hoya juannguoiana Kloppenb. Hoya kanlaonensis Kloppenb., Siar & Ferreras Hoya kanyakumariana A.N.Henry & Swamin. Hoya kastbergii Kloppenb. Hoya kenejiana Schltr. Hoya kentiana C.M.Burton Hoya kerrii Craib Hoya keysii F.M.Bailey Hoya kingdonwardii P.T.Li Hoya kloppenburgii T.Green Hoya klossii S.Moore Hoya krohniana Kloppenb. & Siar Hoya kuhlii (Blume) Koord. Hoya lactea S.Moore Hoya lacunosa Blume Hoya lambii T.Green Hoya lamchytoniae K. Schum. Hoya lamingtoniae F.M.Bailey Hoya lanceolaria S.Moore Hoya lanceolata Wall. ex D.Don Hoya landgrantensis Kloppenb., Siar & Cajano Hoya lasiantha Korth. ex Blume Hoya lasiogynostegia P.T.Li Hoya latifolia G.Don Hoya laurifolia Decne. Hoya laurifoliopsis Hochr. Hoya lauterbachii K.Schum. Hoya lazaroi Kloppenb. & Siar Hoya ledongensis S.Y. He & P.T. Li Hoya leembruggeniana Koord. Hoya leucantha S.Moore Hoya leucorhoda Schltr. Hoya leytensis Elmer ex C.M.Burton Hoya liangii Tsiang Hoya limoniaca S.Moore Hoya linavergarae Kloppenb. & Siar Hoya lindaueana Koord. Hoya linearis Wall. ex D.Don Hoya lipoensis P.T.Li & Z.R.Xu Hoya litoralis Schltr. Hoya lobbii Hook.f. Hoya loheri Kloppenb. Hoya longifolia Wall. ex Wight Hoya loyceandrewsiana T.Green Hoya lucardenasiana Kloppenb., Siar & Cajano Hoya lucyae Kloppenb. & Siar Hoya lutea Decne. Hoya luzonica Schltr. Hoya lyi H.Lév. Hoya macgillivrayi F.M.Bailey Hoya macrophylla Blume Hoya madulidii Kloppenb. Hoya magnifica P.I.Forst. & Liddle Hoya magniflora P.T.Li Hoya maingayi Hook.f. Hoya marginata Schltr. Hoya mariae (Schltr.) L.Wanntorp & Meve Hoya maxima Teijsm. & Binn. Hoya mcgregorii Schltr. Hoya megalantha Turrill Hoya megalaster Warb. ex K.Schum. & Lauterb. Hoya megalaster Warb. Hoya memoria Kloppenb. Hoya mengtzeensis Tsiang & P.T.Li Hoya meredithii T.Green Hoya merrillii Schltr. Hoya micrantha Hook.f. Hoya microphylla Schltr. Hoya microstemma Schltr. Hoya minahassae Schltr. Hoya mindanaensis Elmer Hoya mindorensis Schltr. Hoya minima Costantin Hoya minutiflora Rodda & Simonsson Hoya mitrata Kerr Hoya monetteae T.Green Hoya montana Schltr. Hoya mucronulata Warb. ex K.Schum. & Lauterb. Hoya mucronulata Warb. Hoya multiflora Blume Hoya myanmarica P.T.Li Hoya myrmecopa Kleijn & Donkelaar Hoya nabawanensis Kloppenb. & Wiberg Hoya naumannii Schltr. Hoya neocaledonica Schltr. Hoya neoebudica Guillaumin Hoya neoguineensis Engl. Hoya nervosa Tsiang & P.T.Li Hoya nicholsoniae F.Muell. Hoya nicobarica R.Br. ex Traill Hoya nummularia Decne. ex Hook.f. Hoya nummularioides Costantin Hoya nuuuliensis Kloppenb. & Siar Hoya nyhuusiae Kloppenb. Hoya obcordata Hook.f. Hoya oblanceolata Hook.f. Hoya oblongacutifolia Costantin Hoya obovata Decne. Hoya obreniformis King Hoya obscura Elmer ex C.M.Burton Hoya obtusifolia Wight Hoya occlusa Ridl. Hoya odetteae Kloppenb. Hoya odorata Schltr. Hoya odoratissima Linden ex Regel Hoya oleoides Schltr. Hoya oligantha Schltr. Hoya oligotricha K.D.Hill Hoya omlorii (Livsh. & Meve) L.Wanntorp & Meve Hoya onychoides P.I.Forst., Liddle & I.M.Liddle Hoya oreogena Kerr Hoya oreostemma Schltr. Hoya orientalis P.T.Li Hoya ottolanderi Koord. Hoya ovalifolia Wight & Arn. Hoya oxycoccoides S.Moore Hoya pachyclada Kerr Hoya pachyphylla K.Schum. & Lauterb. Hoya pachypus S.Moore Hoya padangensis Schltr. Hoya palawanica Kloppenb. Hoya pallilimba Kleijn & Donkelaar Hoya panayensis Kloppenb. & Siar Hoya panchoi Kloppenb. Hoya pandurata Tsiang Hoya papillantha K.Schum. Hoya papuana (Schltr.) Schltr. Hoya parasitica Wall. ex Traill Hoya parasitica Wall. ex Wight Hoya parviflora Wight Hoya parvifolia Schltr. Hoya patella Schltr. Hoya paulshirleyi T.Green & Kloppenb. Hoya paxtoni G. Nicholson Hoya paxtonii G.Nicholson Hoya paziae Kloppenb. Hoya peekelii Markgr. Hoya pendula Wight & Arn. Hoya pentaphlebia Merr. Hoya perakensis Ridl. Hoya persicinicoronaria Shao Y.He & P.T.Li Hoya philippinensis P.T.Li Hoya phyllura O.Schwartz Hoya picta (Blume) Miq. Hoya piestolepis Schltr. Hoya pimenteliana Kloppenb. Hoya planiflora Wall. ex Hook.f. Hoya platycaulis Simonsson & Rodda Hoya plicata King & Gamble Hoya polyneura Hook.f. Hoya poolei C.T.White & W.D.Francis Hoya pottsii Traill Hoya praetorii Miq. Hoya pruinosa (Blume) Miq. Hoya pseudolanceolata Costantin Hoya pseudolittoralis C.Norman Hoya pseudomaxima Koord. Hoya pseudovalifolia Costantin Hoya pubens Costantin Hoya puber Blume Hoya pubera Blume Hoya pubicalyx Merr. Hoya pubifera Elmer Hoya pulchella Schltr. Hoya pulgarensis Elmer Hoya purpurascens Teijsm. & Binn. Hoya purpurea Blume Hoya purpureo-fusca Hook. Hoya pusilla Rintz Hoya pusilliflora S.Moore Hoya pycnophylla Rech. Hoya querinoensis Kloppenb. & Siar Hoya quinquenervia Warb. Hoya quisumbingii Kloppenb. Hoya radicalis Tsiang & P.T.Li Hoya ramosii Kloppenb. & Siar Hoya recurvifolia Zipp. ex Blume Hoya recurvula Kloppenb. Hoya reticulata Moon Hoya revolubilis Tsiang & P.T.Li Hoya revoluta Wight ex Decne. Hoya revoluta Wight ex Hook.f. Hoya rhodostele Ridl. Hoya rhodostemma Schltr. Hoya ridleyi King & Gamble Hoya rigida Kerr Hoya rizaliana Kloppenb. Hoya rosea K.Schum. Hoya rotundiflora Rodda & Simonsson Hoya rubida Schltr. Hoya rumphii Blume Hoya rupicola (K.D. Hill) P.I. Forst. & Liddle Hoya ruscifolia Decne. Hoya salweenica Tsiang & P.T.Li Hoya samoensis Seem. Hoya sarcophylla Ridl. Hoya savaiiensis Kloppenb. Hoya schallertiae C.M.Burton Hoya schlechteriana S.Moore Hoya schneei Schltr. Hoya scortechinii King & Gamble Hoya serpens Hook.f. Hoya shepherdi Short ex Hooker Hoya siamica Craib Hoya siariae Kloppenb. Hoya sigillatis T.Green Hoya silvatica Tsiang & P.T.Li Hoya sipitangensis Kloppenb. & Wiberg Hoya smithii Kloppenb. Hoya sogerensis S.Moore Hoya solaniflora Schltr. Hoya soligamiana Kloppenb., Siar & Cajano Hoya sororia K.Schum. Hoya stenophylla Schltr. Hoya stoneana Kloppenb. & Siar Hoya subcalva Burkill Hoya subglabra Schltr. Hoya subquaterna Miq. Hoya subquintuplinervis Miq. Hoya surigaoensis Kloppenb., S.Siar & Nyhuus Hoya sussuela Merr. Hoya tamaleaaea Kloppenb. Hoya telosmoides Omlor Hoya tenggerensis Bakh.f. Hoya teretifolia Griff. ex Hook.f. Hoya thailandica Thaithong Hoya thomsonii Hook.f. Hoya tinervia hort. Mack. ex Regel Hoya tjadasmalangensis Bakh.f. Hoya tjampeaensis Hochr. Hoya tomataensis T.Green & Kloppenb. Hoya torricellensis Schltr. Hoya treubiana Schltr. Hoya trigonolobos Schltr. Hoya trinervia Regel Hoya trukensis Hosok. Hoya tsangii C.M.Burton Hoya tsiangiana P.T.Li Hoya × tuafanua Whistler & Kloppenb. Hoya ubudensis Kloppenb. & Yap Hoya uncinata Teijsm. & Binn. Hoya upoluensis Reinecke Hoya vacciniiflora O.Schwartz Hoya vaccinioides Hook.f. Hoya vanuatensis T.Green Hoya variifolia Ridl. Hoya venusta Schltr. Hoya verticillata (Vahl) G. Don Hoya villosa Costantin Hoya vitellina Blume Hoya vitellinoides Bakh.f. Hoya vitiensis Turrill Hoya wallichii (Wight) C.M. Burton Hoya walliniana Kloppenb. & Nyhuus Hoya wariana Schltr. Hoya wayetii Kloppenb. Hoya waymaniae Kloppenb. Hoya weebella Kloppenb. Hoya whistleri Kloppenb. Hoya wibergiae Kloppenb. Hoya wongii Rodda, Simonsson & L.Wanntorp Hoya yapiana Kloppenb. Hoya yuennanensis Hand.-Mazz. Hoya zollingeriana Miq.